shsfandomcom-20200215-history
French Finale Paris, Part 3
French Finale Paris, Part 3 is the sixth episode of the sixth season of The New Girl, Zoe's Departure. The episode focuses on Howard's mission to find Zoe in France and bring her back to Centerscore after she runs away from him. The episode was released on August 7, 2011. Synopsis At last, Howard finds Zoe in France, but can you help him bring her back? Plot The episode picks up from where French Connection Paris, Part 1 and 2 leave off at. Howard runs up to Matteo, as the two start fighting, while Sam, Astrid and Hector trail behind him. Zoe pleads for the both of them to both stop fighting, but they ignore her protests. Distraught, Zoe runs away for them, asking for somewhere where she can have some perspective. Hector finally manages to break Matteo and Howard's fight up, just as they both realize Zoe ran away. Matteo and Howard go to Zoe's dorm, where the room is empty and figure Zoe would be at somewhere she frequently goes to—the school courtyard. There, they do not find Zoe, as the property is forbidden for students to enter after school hours. Just then, they are approached by Officer Montesquieu, who demands they go to the headmaster's office. To escape, Astrid throws a cup of coffee at him, distracting Montesquieu by only a few seconds, while the gang runs back to the field. At the football field, they decide to stick together, knowing that splitting up would mean inevitably losing each other. Matteo says that Zoe may be somewhere in the city and suggests they use his motor scooter to get there. They use a shortcut through the pool area, where Astrid and Matteo get in an argument over who drives the scooter, resulting in accidentally throwing the keys in the pool. Sam dives in the pool and blocks Montesquieu just as he arrives, while the rest leave without her. Matteo leads the four of them to the Louvre and Schlockspeare & Company, where Hector and Astrid are taken away by Montesquieu, leaving only Matteo and Howard. Remembering that Zoe asked for perspective, the two head to the Eiffel Tower. Before using the elevator up the tower, Matteo allows Howard to only go up there, knowing that the two have much chemistry. Matteo promises that if Zoe chooses to move to Centerscore, he won't fight for her anymore; if Zoe chooses to stay in Paris, he will advance in his relationship with her. Howard finally finds Zoe at the top of the Eiffel Tower. The two embrace and reconcile. However, Zoe states that while she does want to return to Centerscore, she can't, as the matter was out of her hands the entire time. At that moment, Hector, Sam and Zoe's mother arrive, who hears Zoe talk about how much she misses Centerscore and allows her to return there. The next morning, Howard, Zoe, Sam and Hector are at the Centerscore shuttle, back home at last. Reminiscing on their adventure in Paris, Zoe suddenly remembers that Astrid is not with them. The scene flashes to Le Academie du Renard, where Astrid is the newest student at. Astrid reveals that she now has a crush on Matteo, much to his shock and dismay. Bonus Scene Zoe gracefully arrives to her house. She takes notice at how sad Sam is and learns that Sam is upset about how her and Colt at last have broken up. Sam leaves to Colt's house the next day, only to discover it abandoned. Sam gasps at what is left unknown, as the bonus scene ends. Characters *Howard DeGeest *Zoe Davis *Matteo Lombardi *Hector Alonzo *Sam Hill *Astrid Ericson *Officer Montesquieu *Colette *Bouncer *Servant *Zoe's mother *French teacher Category:Episodes Category:Season 6: Zoe's Departure Category:The New Girl